Love Conquers All
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Henry has a crush on a certian someone or is it something bigger than just a crush ? Regina wants Henry all to herself and Emma is still trying to gain cusidy of her son what is henry doing all that time ? A secret that will suprize both Emma,August,Regina and some else! Henry/Paige Emma/August.
1. Chapter 1

**Im writing this becuase i think Henry and Paige would be sooo adorable together. And Henry is kinda left out of the romance so yeah. I hope you like it ! **

**Chapter 1: Unexpected **

**I walked into Class and slumped into my seat. Last night was rough and i got into a aurgument with my "mom" about how I called her the Evil Queen and her trying to make me feel stupid when i know its true. **

**Mrs Blanchard gives me a look that says " Are You ok." I nod yeah. All i hear back from her is "mhum." She contuines with her lesson when i happen to doze off again but then I look to my left and see the most beautiful eyes those chocolate brown eyes that belong to Paige, The Mad Hatters Daughter. I continue to stare at her untill she looks straight at me.**

**I look back at the board and pretend im listening to Mrs Blanchards Lesson. It doesnt get any better when Mrs Blanchard asks me a question about the lesson. " Henry, What is 2x+3=5 ?" All eyes are on me and i can feel tension growing more and more im atleast trying to make a sound. "Umm uhhh well uh 9 ?" A few snickers were heard in the room making me really mad. I looked at " Your wrong Henry, next time please pay attention or else ill have to call your mom and not even i want that," With that the bell had just rang to leave.**

**I walked out of class soo embarrassed i couldent even look at some of my classmates. I headed on thinking about how stupid i was when I saw August on his Motorcycle as always. " Hey Henry, Hows Operation Cobra," **

**" Good still trying to figure out who some kids are in my classes,or the usual," I said hiding my real emotions.**

**We started walking and talking untill i bumped into someone.**

**" Oh im so sorry, here let me help-**

**I got cut off as i looked at the girls eyes, It couldent be "Paige" **

**i felt my face burning " I-m Really So-r-ry, I didnt mean to, " **

**Paige laughs "Its ok, I know you didnt,I will see you in class tomarrow bye," **

**"Bye" I whisper and cant help but stare at her as she walks past me.**

**I turned around and looked at August. I totally forgot he was there the whole time," It was awkward for a few minutes.**

**" So you like her," August asked trying to make it less awkward.**

**" Well obviously," I replied pointing to my face**

**August just smirked " She was blushing also," **

**" Well of course wouldent you be blushing if you bumped into someone," I said denying what August had tried to point out. " Just dont tell Emma ok," **

**" Ok," August blushed at the mention of my mom.**

**We stopped right infront of my house and I said Bye to August as I walked in. I opened the door but was cut off when I saw a tall figure infron of me, Which was My mom. **

**" Where were you i was waiting for you for the past 30 minutes, and you know I dont like you talking to whats his face on the motorcycle." my mom aurgured with me.**

**Anger was boiling up in me as I said " AUGUST HIS NAME IS AUGUST AND YOU KNOW IT TOO, HE IS MY FRIEND AND IS THE ONLY ONE BESIDES YOU, ,AND ME THAT KNOWS OF THIS RETARDED CURSE," " OH AND BY THE WAY SNOW WHITE AND PRINCE CHARMING WILL ALWAYS FIND A WAY TO BE TOGETHER YOU CANT TEAR THEM APART," I said leaving my mom speechless and stormed up to my room and locked my door.**


	2. Chapter 2 That One Girl

Chapter 2: That one girl

*BEEP* *BEEP* "Uggh" I slowly toss and turn off of my bed and turn off the migrane i stopped right then and froze "its 7:15 I have to get to Grannys urgg im late" I thought frusturated at myself. I got dressed as fast as i could and ran down stairs. My "mom" tryed to stop me and tell me that my lunch was ready. But i didnt want to talk to that woman right now, out of all people i had to live with her...eww

I ran past some people and bumped into some quickly saying "sorry" and ran into "Grannys Diner". I saw my real mom Emma talking to AKA Snow White. I got my cinnimon hot chocolate and sat next to my mom. "Hey kid hows it going ?" Emma asked pretty interested. " Pretty good," I awnsered back not telling the truth. Emma raised her eyebrow using her "lie detecter". " Rigghht," Emma awnsered back shrugging it off for now. whispered " Well Henry is not paying attention in class, and i think it has something to do with Regina" " Suprize suprize" " I need to talk to that bitch anyways, where is she?"

"Probitly at home but idk," I awnsered back a little frightened to be honest. looked at her watch and said " Henry we need to get to school now !" We walked out of the Diner and into car and drove off to school. When we got to school the bell had already rang to go inside our classrooms. I sat in my seat and pulled out the book and quickly flipped to a random page.

The Queen had asked a guard to capture The Hatters daughter for her. Many hours later the gaurd had showed up and pulled Grace to The Evil Queen. "Well Well Well isent it the Mad Hatters little brat," The Queen crackled.

Grace tryed to hid the fear from her eyes but had no choice when the Queen had put a knife up against her throat. Grace only had a small amount of bravery and used it all up when she had shouted " My Father is not MAD he is a good man" " He WAS a good man, but now he is dead." The Queen said with fake puppy dog eyes. " Yes, his last words before i sliced his head off were " Keep my Grace safe," " NO NO, HE ISENT DEAD HE CANT BE DEAD," Grace screamed with all of her will.

Regina rolled her eyes and told the guard "take her to the dungens ill tell you when i need her, oh and when i dont need her you will dispose of her or do as you wish," Regina smirked and walked away.

I shocked by all of this looked at Paige and saw that those pretty brown eyes knew nothing of her past. I had felt bad but glad at the same time but the worst was that she had no idea that her father was alive but she had suffered punishment from the queen for absolutly nothing.

" Okay Class today we are having a Math test you better have studied." Mrs Blanchard announced " Ughh i was paying to much about operation cobra to study for the math test." I thought and groaned.

" Henry, is something wrong," asked him with curiosity. " No, . I said with a fake smile. " alright then i think you are all ready to take your test then," Mrs Blanchard said handing out the test.

I looked at the test it was just multiplication. Easy. the next few questions flied by the next 20 minutes or so. I had to wait till the rest of the class was finished which wasent very long. I took a peek at paige and she looked at me. Suprized and didnt know what to do i kept staring and i felt my checks burning up and i looked carefully and paiges cheeks were a bit pink. I shrugged it off and turned forward and i could have sworn was looking at us but it just could have been me.

The bell rang and i heard an angelic voice her voice. " Hey Henry, did you think the test was easy," Paige had asked me. " Yes it was very easy," I awnsered back. " So hows life going with you," I asked awkwardly. " Well, this might sound a bit weried but bear with me, but i have a strange feeling that my parents arent really my parents." Paige chuckled. I had a slight smile on my face. " Hey i said bear with me." She laughed. " Hey dont worry im adopted so i know what that feels like," I said full honesty.

" Oh yeah," Paige said remembering that i was adopted." So you want to go to Grannys Diner with me sometime," I asked finally feeling accomplished.

" Sure, Id love that, well ive gotta go bye" She winked at me and walked away. " wow she sure is something," I whispered so only i could hear it and walked off to emmas place.

Off in a small distance was Regina hearing them and eyeing them with a small smirk. " I think i got my plan all set up," She laughed Mischivisly.


	3. Chapter 3 Date with Paige

Chap 3: Date with Paige

I got dressed a little formal for my date with paige,combed my hair and geled it. And looked in the mirror and not to be a bit self centered but i looked good i just hope my "mom" doesnt have her suspitions. " Henry, Breakfast is ready !" I walked downstairs and wanted to badly to quickly eat my breakfast so she wouldent look at my new apperance. But that didnt happen, i walked to the table and slowly eat my breakfast with my "mom" squinting her eyes at me and eating more slowly than I was, which was NOT a good thing.

" Henry, why are you dressed like that" My "mom" asked looking at me with fake curiosity. " I just wanted to look good for a change, is anything wrong with that," I challanged her. Her awnser suprized me.

" No, not at all, you can go and do what ever you want, i have alot of work to do." Regina replied cuasually. I look at her very curious of her awnser and walked out of the house and walked to Grannys Diner.

When i walked in i saw ruby and asked her a table of two and there was a table of two right in front of me. Im so stupid. I looked around for Paige but couldent find her anywere. But i did see Emma and August together. I didnt want to disrupt them right now but i saw Emma coming to me so im deciding to play nice and not telling her to go to August. " Hey kid, whats up with the new look." " Just looking nice," I awsnered with out trying to smile. Emma raised her eyebrow and said " Is she whats worth looking "nice" for."

I turned around and saw That bueatiful angel I call Paige in a satin red dress coming toward us. " Hey Henry, you look nice today. I was so stunned by her bueaty that I almost couldent say anything.

" You look Bueatiful," I finally got that out of my mouth. Paige laughs and says " Thank you," " I didnt have anything to do today untill you asked me to have a date with you," " Yeah, me either," I replied staring into her brown eyes full of chocolate color. " uh hemm, Henry and Paige, would you like to order." Ruby asked us with anticipation to win a bet with Leroy. Paige and I both ordered Hamburgers and started talking about anyting and everything.

Emmas POV

I walked over to my table that i shared with August. and sat and kept looking at Henry and that girl from his class. " Hey August whats her name ?" " I think Henry said it was Paige." August said causually. " Oh so he told you about her," I said with suspition. August shrugged " Just brief comments why ?" I wanted to say " I think he likes her," But i didnt. " Because he never told me he had a friend." I said as i say them laughing together. " Well everybody has friends." August said. " I didnt, are you hiding something from me." I asked him. August replied " Of course not." When I looked back at them i saw something that suprized me. Paige was holding his hand. I gave an angry glare at August " Well they are so not friends, you LIER ! " I stormed out of the Diner and into my yellow bug and went back to Mary Margarets Apartment.

Henrys POV

I couldent believe it Paige was holding my hand. Wait what did she just say ? "Henry the guy i really like is you !" Paige said laughing. " You are really nice, well-mannered and really funny and so cute, if you dont feel the same, I understand. "

" I do like you alot i liked you since i saw you with my real mom walking into school with your friends, and theres something i need to ask you," I said with my stoch burning and my cheecks also. " Paige will you be my girlfriend," I whispered in her ear. " Yes yes i do," She ran up to me and had a death grip on me. "Oh and there is something else i need to ask you would you like to do Operation Cobra with me,Emma, August, And ." I asked with enough air that i could get. Paige pulled back and said " I would love to," We walked out of Grannys Diner and i needed to tell her something else. " I probitly need to introduce you to my moms." I said with uneasyness. " Is something wrong, " Paige asked. " Well my "mom" will probitly say we are to young to date but my real mom will allow it." " Well if we cant date then we can still secretly date," Paige said mishiviously. " Ok that works too," I said with that same smile that Paige had. And we walked to the park.

in the table in the far end of the diner was Sydney hearing and watching them from afar. " Regina we have a problem."


	4. Chapter 4 Meet the Moms

Chapter 4: Meet the Moms

Paige and I were walking down the street and suddenly I had a thought an idea. " Hey Paige lets hold hands." "Ok" Paige said with a kind of worried look on her face. " Dont worry and dont care what anyone will say," I reassured her. I saw alot of people staring at us but i get it who sees 11 year olds holding hands everyday uhh no one so i just played it cool and Paige and I are going Public. I want everybody to know but starting with my moms first and her parents but Paige already asked them and they said it was fine.

We walked up to apartment and knocked on the door.

Emmas POV

Mary Maragaret and August were helping around the house. Mary Maragaret decided that she need the clean the house and August needed to fix things. And when Mary Maragart was done cleaning the house she started making lunch and when August and I were talking about how creepy is and how August thinks hes a stalker and a plan to gain cusidity of Henry. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door and I yelled " I got it" and opened the door and Henry was with Paige and said " We need to tell you something"

Henrys POV

I looked at my mom and said " We need to tell you somethig." " Ok, is everything alright at home or what," Emma had said with a bit of worry in her voice. " Or is Paige preganant," Emma said with anger and worry in her voice. " What No," I said with cherry red cheeks. " Umm Emma thats kind of inappropiote," Mary Maragaret tried to explian to her. " I dont Care thats my son im talking to, And you" Emma pointed to August who was about to protest.

" Dont even get in this conversation," August threw up his arms as in I surrender. " Emma what i was trying to say before you interuppted me was " Paige and I are dating," I said with Confidence. " Oh that explains the holding hands at the Diner.

" Uh Yeah," August said before he knew what he was getting into. Emmas eyes were full of rage and turned to August and gave him a glare and said " You knew the whole time and didnt tell me that my son had a crush I trusted you," "And Henry and Paige congrats i just wished you told me sooner." August looked at Henry with a " Whats-Wrong-with-your-mom look.

" Lunch is ready, If anybodys hungry," Mary Maragaret said in an awkward tone. I said " Paige and I cant be the rest of you can,we have to go to my "moms" house and tell her," " But I thought we were going to tell other pe-" " Nope nope ," We are going to my house," "Bye guys" I said. " Bye" Emma,Mary Maraget,August said together. "Cute Couple," Emma sighed. August gives her a look. " What, what did i do," Emma asked. August just rolled his eyes.

" Paige you shouldent have said that we are going to tell other people," Henry whispered. " Ok why," Paige asked with worry. " Becuase I dont want my "mom" to know,"

" Why arent we going to tell your "mom"

"Becuase shes evil,"

"Henry she isent evil, shes just really mean and manipluative." Paige told him "now lets go tell him and forget your mom."

" Ok," "First stop pawnshop."

Paige gulped.

" Whats wrong Paige," I asked

"Its ," Paige said frightened

" Hes not all that creepy," Henry said

" But umm ok lets just get it over with,"

Paige and I walked in holding hands and the bell on the door had rang. And I heard the sad old missing something voice of " Come in," "Hello, Mr. Gold, " " Hello Henry, I see you brought a friend," " Well actully were dating," eyes grew a little when Henry had said that. " Arent you a little too young to be dating," Henry just shrugged " We get that alot."

" Well, its getting late you kids should be home by now," said. " Bye ." Henry and Paige said together.

They stopped walking and " I think its time we told your mom," Paige said. " Ok," Henry said. They headed toward his house rang the doorbell and saw the horror beyound the door...The Evil Queen herself.

**ooooooohhhhhh snapppppp ! whats gonna happen nowww the evil queen is setting a trap and shes pissed so yeah**


	5. Chapter 5 Hi im Regina, Henrys mom

Chap 5: Hi im Regina, Henrys mom

Henrys POV

" Hi im Regina, Henrys mom" "Mom" said with her sickly fake sweet voice.

" Hi im Paige and Henry and i need to tell you something," Paige said with a calm voice.

" Oh ok, come in I just made Dinner," My "mom" had said with that same fakeness and shes doing a good job at faking it.

Paige and I looked at the Dinner we were about to have steak and potatos and chocolate pie ? It was like my "mom" knew this was going to happen hmm strange.

" come and sit were all friends here," Regina said with a calm sweet voice." Actully Henry and I are dating." My mom suddenly smiled. Strange. So Paige and my "mom" started talking "girl stuff like mani pedis and all that crap." When we finally had finished dinner my mom asked me " Henry can you take the dirty dishes and clean them please, " " sure, " I narrowed my eyes at her and walked past to the kitchen.

Paiges POV

So Henry entered the kitchen and I was alone with his mom yeah his mom. I felt some tension so I started being nice to her " How was your day ," Suprizingly she rolled her eyes and said " ohh please dont think im going to be nice to you because your my sons girlfriend, you little brat."

I felt like she had called me that before maybe when i was younger or something but i shrugged it off and said " Im sorry i dont understand"

" Are you that stupid, im saying im not going to be all goody goody to you." Regina said with a smirk

" But i thought-

" oh you thought we were friends ohh naive little Paige you should have listened to what the other kis were saying about me but no you just had to like my kid." Regina said circleing her

" I thought you love and care about henry," I asked her with fear.

Regina returned to her seat and clasped her hands together. " Oh dont get me wrong there hun I do love and care about my son, " Reginas fingers ran up and down the knife. I kept staring at the knife. The knife pointed toward me. Toward my stomach ?

Regina looked at me and put on her world famous smirk

" I cant have you fall in love with him and have babies." " But if you be a good girl and dont tell anyone then i wont have to slice your head off." Regina quietly laughed. Then my Hero my Henry finally showed up at the right time.

Henrys POV

I walked into the Dining Room and felt alot of tension more since Paiges face was full of it her. I decided to wait untill later to ask Paige what had happened so for now " Whats so funny,"

" Paige was just telling me a funny joke wernt you Paige," My "mom" had nodded toward Paige. She quickly nodded back...Ok something really has happened. " Oh i have to go, My parents are waiting outside in the car." I escorted Paige out to her car but before she stepped in, I got the chance to ask her " What did my mom say to you,"

She looked at the ground and said " Not of your concern,"

I felt mad " Yes it is im your boyfriend and you need to tell me,"

" No i dont, I I just cant ok, goodnight Henry !" Paige stepped into her car and drove away

(The Next Day)

I woke up and didnt smell Breakfast this time. Just one thing explained this, My mom was onto something and that isent good.

Reginas POV

My heels clicked against the concrete as i went up the steps of Rumplstiskins Pawnshop I opened the door and walked in with those annoying bells going off all that time... I cant stand it. " Ah nice to see you again Deary,"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and said " yeah yeah whatever." " I need to get rid of someone,"

" Let me guess is it Miss Swan "

" No"

" Miss Blanchard ?"

" No"

" Mr. Booth ?"

" No"

" Its a girl named Paige,"

" Ah Paige yes the girl your son is dating," He said enough to piss me off.

" Wait you know about them," I asked in a shocked expression.

" Yes I recall Henry telling the whole town before you including me,"

I looked at him with a retarded expression like the one i stare at Emma Swan with.

" Well anyway I need your help to get rid of her,"

" I cant get rid of True Love deary."

" I didnt ask you to get rid of true love i asked you to get rid of a girl,"

" Well i still have a bit of magic left, Do you know what you need."

" I think i have a brief idea why,

" Becuase I will see what i can do, to help you kill the girl,"

" Good, Dont mess up I want this to be perfect,"

I slyly walked out of the Store Maniacally Laughing. The First step of my plan is complete.


	6. Chapter 6 Just need a little magic

Chap 6: Just need a little Magic

Emmas POV

I had walked out of the police department and felt the nice wheather. "Ahhh thank god, my work is done for the day," I said to myself. " Now all i need is to go to the market, to get some things for Mary Margaret, haha more like so her and David can be alone together." I walked un afraid to the market untill I saw that bitch...Or as Henry likes to call her " The Evil Queen ". Evil Queen suits her more...ill start calling her that from now on...just to make her pissed. I thought to myself untill I ran into her.

" You need to watch were your going Sheirff Swan," Regi- I mean the Evil Queen said cooliy.

Reginas POV

" You need to watch were your going Sheirff Swan," I saw a slight sence of fear in her eyes that quickly turned to Rage. I couldent help but smirk i mean come on really do you see "the savior" look at the Evil Queen with fear in her eyes I thought that day would never come.

I was about to walk away untill I heard " Well sooorry Evil Queen," Before I could stop my self I walked up to her and slapped her across the face haha that will show the dumb blonde to not say shit about me.

I payed for my food and walked out of the market.

Emmas POV

"Oh my god I can not believe that little whore just slapped me." I thought.

I looked around to see if anyone had seen what had just happened but luckily no one did so awkwardly i just acted like nothing had happened.

"hey but atleast I pissed her off, I bet she peed herself when i called her Evil Queen, my ass." I thought.

I payed with the money Mary Margaret had given me and walked out of the store.

I looked around with my light blue eyes and saw Regina just standing there...doing nothing but stare at a bench with Henry and Paige.

I walked up to Regina and yelled in her ear " What the hell are you doing," She turned around and said " Gra- Paige is sitting in Henrys lap." " So atleast there not having it," I said trying to calm her down even tought it was fun seeing her really ticked off. " So? Paige sitting in Henrys lap could lead to making out, then making out can lead to having "It" Regina said using her fingers as qoutes.

I put my face in my hands and said " Uhh ok Regina just chill out,"

" I CANT FRICKING CHILL OUT OK, MY SON MIGHT GET A GIRL PREGANANT THEN HE WILL CARRY ON SNOWS LITTLE FAMILY TREE," Regina almost exploded

" What the hell are you talking about," I tried to understand what she is saying but right now shes talking all this fairytale crap that Henry tries to tell me.

" UUUGG NEVERMIND" Regina finally decided to walk up to Henry and Paige and interuppt them...wait what ?

Henrys POV

I started reading Paige the story of my grandparents and how they fall in love untill I realize that Paige is asleep in my lap...Thank God my Mom isent here or she would kill me with a poisen apple. It gets awkward so I fall asleep my self untill I feel lips against my cheek and I suddenly wake up. " Why hello my handsome prince," Paige flirts with me. " Oh hey Paige I think we should go home, my mom usually comes to the market at about this hour," I said a bit nervous that we might get caught.

" Im sorry that i had fallen asleep in your lap while you were reading me a story,could you read it to me again, I didnt get enough sleep last night." Paige asked with a sparkle in her eye.

" Of course," I said with full respect.

I had started reading to her untill I heard yelling that had sounded like my moms. I preteneded as if i didnt hear them, today i just wanted it to be me and Paige and no one else. So i contuined reading to Paige untill I saw a shadowy tall figure stand next to me and Paige gasp.

" Henry Mills, what the hell do you think you are doing," My "mom" had asked with a pissy voice.

I was really mad so i did what i had to do talk back to her. " Reading to Paige what else do you think im doing,"

Regina put her hands on her hips and as always tryed to make me feel stupid but thats not happening today. " Henry you are grounded and you can not see Paige for a month,"

Ok she crossed the line " I will still see her and there is nothing you can do about it. You evil witch." I walked off holding hands with Paige not regreting a thing.

Reginas POV

I also stormed off but not back to my house but to Pawnshop. I ran up the stairs and opened his door so wide i think i could have pulled it off. I speed walked up to him and said " I need that magic now,"

" Well deary your just in time," Mr. Gold pulled out a poisen apple.

" Great, now i just need to put it in Henrys lunch box and as always He will be the gentlemen and give it to Paige and then his true love will be gone forever." I laughed Manically " I just needed a little magic,"


	7. Chapter 7 Apple as red as Revenge

Chapter 7: Apple as red as Revenge

Henrys POV

"Henry, wake up you are going to be late for school," My "mom" Had told me. "But i just got back from the weekend what do you expect me to get up like your excited for school...only losers do that" I wanted to say but all i did was groan and try to kick my step great grandma...Naw ill just stick to "mom". "Alright chill, ill get ready," I told my "mom" in a get out of my room voice.

"But I thought you wanted to see your GIRLFRIEND," My mom said in a disapproving voice. " Yes i want to see my Paige but what did you say to her at Dinner a few days ago." I asked with a victory look on my face...in my mind.

" Well if you really want to know we talked about puberty and per-"

" Ok "mom" i didnt want to know that get out please,"

" Well you said you wanted to know what we were talking abou so i told you,"

" JUST GET OUT OK," I slammed the door on her face...trying hard not to laugh.

I put on a shirt and a jacket and pants. And went downstairs to eat breakfast which were waffles...yumm my fav... I saw my mom and oh man did she look pissed...

" Henry, why did you slam the door on my face," My mom asked in her "normal" lecture tone. " Well you deserved it," I whispered to myself.

" Im sorry i couldent hear you, what did you say ?" My mom asked in that most retarded voice. " I said becuase i was going to change," I said trying my best not to crack up.

My "mom" raised her eyebrows and squinted at me trying to break me but it never works. " Lets get you to school," My "mom" said walking out the door and into her car. Thank God thats over I thought she was gonna kill me.

I finally got to school and felt a chill going down my spine i turned around and I saw my "mom" giving me a stare...If looks could kill that one definaltly could. I turned around and saw my grandmother standing right in front of me and jumped she scared me. " Sorry Henry, i didnt mean to scare you but your mom gave me a dirty look, and i really want to know why," She asked with a confuised and sad look on her face.

I all ways wanted to say this and i think this is the time. " Shes just mad becuase you get a really "charming and handsome" guy and she doesnt get any, or as Emma would say you get to f any guy you can and well she cant," I said in confidence...a little to much confidence. " Henry, thats really mean...but its true i do have a sexy boyfriend,"

"Uhh yeah i hear Paige calling me and im just gonna go," I said with a total awkward look...but wouldent it be awkward if your grandmother said your grandfather was sexy in front of you...I thought so.

I sat in my regular seat and umm Paige sat next to me ? " Henry dont worry moved me next to you."

I looked at Mary Margarat and she looked up from her book " How to Flirt with your boyfriend whos married," that she got from Ruby and winked at me.

I started to work on the worksheet that was handed out throughout the classroom. We didnt review this crap...did we. I tryed to work the problem out but i always got the wrong awnser. " The awnser is 7." Paige whispered to me. She handed me her Worksheet that was completly filled out and i looked at who was still reading her book...wow she must really like that book. " Henry,focus," Paige pointed from her paper to mine. And I Accepted the offer so i copied of of her paper to mine.

Just as I got finished with my paper the bell rang for lunch. Paige and I were in the back of the line holding hands, a bunch of kids were looking back at us and snickering and were making kissy noises...Predictable. We just ignored them and sat a table in the far back so no one could see us. " Hey thanks for giving me your Paper, I never thought i would finish it." I said with a dramatic pose.

Paige just laughed it was one of the best things I loved about her. " No Problem," She said with her quick wit. I pulled out my lunch and saw an apple..."huh thats odd my mom never gives me a apple for lunch." I dont feel like having it so I give it to Paige. We start talking about our plans for the week and see if we can hang out doing that time.

" Hey you wanna have another date,"

" Yeah sure where in the woods,"

" umm ok, when,"

" Uhh havent thought of that yet."

" Ok Henry, tell me when you figure that out,"

I looked for my phone calander to see if anything was going on when i heard a huge THUMP across from me. I looked and I saw. The apple. that my "mom" had given me for lunch. Biten in to. With Paige on the floor not breathing and looked pale as if she were a vampire and looked like she was sleeping.

I ran as fast as I could to the only adult I could trust in the Building. . I almost slipped I was running to fast.

" HELP PLEASE," I cried out to her.

" Henry, calm down what happened." tried to calm me down.

" Its Paige she ate a apple and shes not breathing." I said trying not to say that my adoptided mother whos really a evil queen poisened my girlfriend.

"Ok, stay here and ill call a ambulance and your mom," said trying to stay calm

I tilted my side a little " Which one,"

" Emma,"

"ok,"

30 minutes later

A ambulance had come to pick Paige up and Emma was running to me hugging me while i cried in her arms. " Is Paige going to be alright," I asked with tears streaming down my face. " Shes going to be fine." Emma ssheed me and tried to tell me everything was going to be all right but my stomach told me a different story...This cant be the end of Paige. It just cant be.

Reginas POV

I looked through my magic Mirror And smiled My plan Is working.

**OOOO Is Paige going to die or not what do you think ? **


	8. Chapter 8 Dont Leave Me

Chapter 8: Dont leave me

I sat at the hospital scared and really pissed. I was lost in thought untill i saw my mom or Regina the Evil Queen. Emma was trying to comfort me and Paiges fake parents. I decided what i was going to do.

I walked into the room they had Paige in and I saw Paige still really pale and not responding to the treatment they had her in. I sat in the chair next to her,grabbed her hand and started balling. I just couldent take it anymore.

Emmas POV

" Your daughter is going to be ok Mr. and Mrs. Richards." I said trying to make them feel better but of course it just make the problem worse, i mean if Henry was in Paiges position I would just die.

I heard footsteps coming toward me, I thought it was Regina so I punched the person in the face but It had turned out to be August. " O my God, are you ok, I thought you were Regina." I told August moving his hand away trying to see if I left a bruise on his face. Suprizingly there was none. " Yeah, I was just going to check and see if Paige is ok," August said.

I looked at the ground " Shes still in the same condition she was in earlier."

" Have they found out whats wrong with her."

" No, they said it wasent a heartattack,Stroke,or a coma."

" But her heart is still beating?" August said with fake curiosity.

" Strange,right."

" Totally"

I saw Henry Crying his eyes out while holding Paiges hand and Paiges Parents gathered around her. Seeing Henry cry made me want to cry.

I wraped my arms around August crying for some strange reason. " Its ok Emma, Its going to be ok Princess," I heard him whisper to me. I pulled away from him.

" Did you call me Princess? " I asked him.

"No"

" I could have sworn I heard you call me Princess,"

" Nope, I think your hearing things.'

"Uggg your so annoying sometimes," I said really annoyed with the issue here...why the hell he called me Princess i have no clue.

" Listen maybe im just a little stressed out," I sat on the coutch in the waiting room with August next to me. Tired and exhausted I fell asleep with no inttention to.

August POV

I became silent real fast with Mary Margarat and David Cuddling on the other side of the room and Emma asleep on my shoulder...Wait what. I turned my head and saw Emma sleeping as queit as a baby. A baby. The last time I saw her as a Bueatiful baby girl. And now here she is a sexy woman sleeping on my shoulder. But I still cant tell her my feelings for her. I know she trusts me but just becuase you trust someone doesnt mean your in love with them. Id probitly be the last person shed ever want to be with.

I got lost in thought untill I heard my name. I turned around looking to see if anyone said my name. But it turned out to be Emma saying my name...

Emmas POV

I was in the hospital waiting for the results to come and then i heard beeping and i stopped right in fron of who said to me and Regina " Im sorry," and hung his head down. I Rushed in the room and saw Jefferson there crying next to Paige, and Regina and I ran up to Henry and cried. Regina yelled out" No, It was only supposted to kill her," August entered the room and I ran up to him and hugged him as tight as i could and said " August, August, this couldent be happening." Suddenly it became all blurry.

I woke up thinking " What a strange dream," And I found my head on August shoulder?" My cheeks got all red but tryed to push those feeling away when I looked at August and he was sleeping or was he. I slapped him. "Outch Emma what was that for,"

"Hmmpf, pretending to sleep,thats what I thought."

" So? You were saying my name in your sleep,"

"So? What?"

" So? You like me,"

I blushed " I dont like you,"

" Your mouth is saying one thing, your bodys saying another," August said smirking.

"Oh Shut the hell up,"

" I knew it,"

We stopped our little aurgument at the sound of clicking...Great just what i need to deal with...the Evil Queen.

I saw Regina enter the room when suddenly I heard beeping...The beeping i heard in my dream. I rushed inside seeing Paiges moniter beeping. And Henry Crying and screaming "No,Paige DONT LEAVE ME!, I LOVE YOU," The doctors had to pull him off. I also was crying. I thought Henry was walking toward me but headed to Regina.

Henrys POV

I felt Rage fill my bones now I had no complete control over my actions. I went straight to The Evil Queen who was crying in rejoice when I went up to her and said " What the Hell did you do to Paige,"

"Nothing Henry,"

"Cut the Shit, Regina" I heard my mom said. " We know very well that you poisened that little girl and that she is dying right now."

AWKWARD MOMENT OF SILENCE

" But isent that what I had planned all along," I heard The Evil Queen whisper.

Reginas POV

I ran out of the hospital and into Store. And walked inside.

" Rumplistilskin, my plan is working."

" And now all the dreams that you have hoped for are gone,"

" You dont kow that for shure deary,"

" Oh yes I do" I said as I walked out of the store Maniacally Laughing.

POV

" Oh but Deary you are so wrong, I killed her but not forever."


	9. Chapter 9 Prophosy

Chapter 9: Prophosy

I woke up in the middle of the night and saw Car headlights. Emmas ? I talked through the walkie-talkie and Emma said " Come downstairs," "Ok, but im going to try not to wake up my mom," I queitly went downstairs without a single creek in the fllor and opened the door. Ahh I feel the cold air against my skin and walk towards Emmas car. She opens the door and says " Hurry up kid get in here before your mom sees this," I climb inside her small car and Emma drives off.

" Were are we going," I ask her.

" Your living with me," Emma said.

" Oh Cool," I say with excitement.

I get excited untill we pass the Welome to Storybrooke sign. Wait a minute when she said your going to live with me she didnt mean oh no.

" Emma we have to go back," I assured her.

" We cant, this is the only way that we can be together not bothered by your "mom". Emma said.

" No, The people at Storybrooke need you and Paige needs me," I said to her almost bursting out in tears.

" Sorry to break it to you kid but,your girl is dead." Emma said trying not to cry as well.

Before I knew what i was doing i grabed the wheel away from my real mom and turned the car around facing Storybrooke. I stopped in suprize. What did i just do. Emma yelled " Henry?" " We need to save storybrooke and Paige," I said to her as we parked in front of my moms house.

" Well Henry, i hope you have a nice day at school tomarrow." Emma said as she drove away.

"Me too," I said as I slyly went back upstairs and into my room.

NEXT DAY

"Uggh mom shutup I dont want to go to school today."

" Well todays your lucky day Henry," Mom had said after waking me up. thanks to her I couldent get enough sleep. " Why," I said as i groaned.

" Because well after the Paige incident Shierff Swan decided to close down the school for today. " My mom sounded really dissappointed, looks like she lost a fight with Emma...again.

" You mean my mom," I said in the sweetest tone i could pull off.

" ohhh Henry, how many times do I have to tell you that im your mother, not Emma."

" Well you can tell me as many times as you want but Emmas my real mother, and she is the one who gave birth to me." I comebacked my mom.

Mom looked at me with disbelif.

" Oh cut the crap mom you know its true," I said with that winning anticipation in my eyes.

" Henry Mills, you are to never see that women again," I said with that disbelif voice.

" Well we both know ill keep on seeing her becuase she loves me more than you can ever try." I said walking to Mary Margarets Apartment.

I hear my phone ring and of course its my mom." Henry Mills, you come back here,"

"oooohh im scared now what are you going to do put a spell on me," I taunted her. I hung up and ran the rest of the way to the apartment my real mom was staying at.

I couldent breath and I rang the doorbell. My mom awnsered the door " Henry" I rushed inside and looked around and saw...a suitcase. " Emma whats the suitcase for," I asked but already knew the awner.

" Henry, im leaving town, its for the best for you and im sorry but i dont believe in operation cobra," Emma said crying her eyes out. I ran forward and hugged her. Then I saw those apple things my mom makes. " Emma whats that,?"

"Emma walks over and grabs it " Oh its something that Regina gave me for a going away present," She opens her mouth as it she was about to eat it when suddenly I grabbed the apple thingy and said " Well since you dont belive, I will make you believe," I put it up toward my mouth and sighed " Well, here it goes," I thought I took a bite and heard Emma say " See the curse isent real," Last thing i remember is falling to the ground head first and hearing my mom scream my name over and over again.

REGINAS POV

I walked to Pawnshop in thos damn heels again and those bells ringing seriously i need to get ride of them. " Ok, has the prophosy been changed," I asked him. " said "No deary the Prophosy has stayed the same as always." He read aloud:

The Son and Daughter of Prince Henry and Princess Paige will defeat the Evil Queen Regina along with the lost Princess Emma and Queen Snow White, and King James and with friends and lovers on each side of the battle.

"But I killed Paige with the apple, SHE IS DEAD," I yelled.

" Not entirely," said while trying to fix something of his.

" What do you mean not entirely," I mocked him

" I mean that damn apple of yours didnt work entirely," says.

"Well maybe ill just have to cut her thoaght open just as my backup plan was supposted to be."

" Well Rumpl, looks like i have to make a visit...to the hospital." I walk out of the Pawnshop for the one millionith time.


	10. Chapter 10 Waking Up Part 1

Chapter 10: Waking up part 1

I woke up in bed finding that I was holding hands with Paige while I was in bed and My mom (Emma) was crying over me and kissing and hugging me. I looked out the window and saw that everybody went back to there normal forms. And I looked at my mom and said " You broke the curse,"

"Yeah i guess i did," My mom replied. " Wait whats that," She pointed to a purple cloud that was surrounding Storybrooke. " I dont know but its not good," I saw my grandmother and grandfather embraceing as the purple cloud surronded them and then we saw the purple cloud surronding us.

2 hours later

Emma and I looked up and into the window and saw that the purple cloud was gone as if it had never happened. " Stay here Henry, something fishy is going on," I saw Emma look around to see what had just happened and I saw the other people looked confused too. I looked to my right and saw Paige still in the condition she has been in for the past 3 days.

Emmas POV

I looked around and saw that everybody was as confused as I was. I looked around some more untill I saw the purple cloud that was left had lead a trail...in the forest ? I walked into the forest and heard a strange shriell high pitched laugh. So I followed it and it lead me to the well August took me to...August i wonder if hes still in his umm wooden condition now. I kept following the strangely amusing but yet annoying voice further and further into the woods and then i saw the most hideous creature ever.

"Wait a second, !" I gasped out of shock and 100 % horror. I scanned him up and down and said " What the hell happened to you,"

" I got my power back deary, oh and its not anymore its Rumplstilskin, " Mr, i mean Rumplstiskin laughed annoyingly. I looked to Rumplstilskins side and saw a young girl maybe in her early twenties.

" Who are you supposted to be," I asked quite rudely not on purpose but im still in shock by all of this. " Im Belle," The Brunette said in a taken back voice.

" Belle as in Bueaty and the Beast Belle," I gasped.

" Hey Rumpl is no Beast," Belle said while flirting with her boyfriend.

" I cant agree, with that sorry," I said a little bit shocked that a really pretty young girl like her could get with a ugly guy like him.

" I get that alot," Belle said in a sad tone.

I looked at Rumplstiskin and asked with great worry " Wait if you got your power back does that mean Regina does too,"

" Yes,"

" Oh shit, I need to save Henry,"

I ran as fast as I could to the hospital and saw Henry kid.

" Is she really dead," Henry said with tears streaming down his face.

" I think so kid," I said with tears streaming down my face also.

" I lover her so much."

" I know hun"

" Im going to kill Regina"

"..."

" If Regina trys to do anything to you, im gonna kill her,"

"But she will have to kill me first before you henry,"

" I love you, Mom" Henry said to me tears stained on my shirt and I looked at him " I love you too,son"

We just sat there lost in thought when Henry came up with something " Mom, True loves kiss,"

" Huh ?"

Henry walked over to Paige and bent down and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11 Waking Up Part 2

Chapter 11: Waking up part 2

I bent down and kissed Page. I felt a Whooosh and a voice her voice. " Henry, what happened?"

" PAIGE !" I hugged her to death and held her in my arms and started balling " I thought you were gone,"

" how did i get here, what happened and where is my father?"

" Long story, we have to find your dad and then ill explain." I held her hand and walked outside. The weather was pretty bad which ment the Queen was and I were guiding Pa-Grace to her fathers house untill...

" Emma, Henry !" Grandma and Grandpa were running toward us full speed. " Mom, tell grandma and grandpa whats happenening, I have to go with Grace," Hand in hand Grace and I ran to Jeffersons house. I looked at the concrete and saw a dark shadow wait no a Humungus dark shadow following us. I looked up and saw a dark cloud and Evil laughter that belonged to the Queen. " Run faster," I yelled to Paige. Thunder boomed as loud as Rumplstilskens annoying. We finally reached Jeffersons house when we rang the doorbell the Evil Queen was getting closer to us. Grace gasped. I looked at her with worry in my eyes " Grace whats wrong?" " I have to go to her,"

" What? are you crazy?"

" Yes but i remember the Queen saying if I dont come back to her than she will kill everyone I love,"

"Im sorry Henry, its not you she wants its me."

Grace started walking toward the Queen and said " Take me not Henry, i am the one who had betrayed you and now im here for the Punishement," She went on one knee in front of the Queen and the Queen just... laughed?

" Oh Grace so kind and so Generous of you, but I think your boyfriend wants to object !" Regina just smirked " though it wouldent matter what he thinks, " She lifted Graces chin. " Its what I want, is whats going to be inside of you," Reginas eyes scan down to Graces stomach. Grace looks at her with fear and confuising. " Im sorry, I dont know what you ment by whats going to be inside of you."

" A baby,"

" WHAT !, Me and Grace both blush.

Regina rolls her eyes and carries on about her evil plan to kill Grace.

Suddenly I feel cold hands on Me and Graces wrist and we get knocked out.

Emmas POV

" Listen Mom, I told you a million times already that Henry is taking his girlfriend to her fathers house to get away from Regina." I tried the one millionth time to explain to her.

" I KNOW,But how do we know where they are," My mom asked me with a pissed and scared look.

I suddenly hear a loud Evil laugh from a certain direction.

" Mom, you and dad go to where the Laugh is, I have to find a umm friend." I said stuggleing with the word "Friend" as I ran to Grannys Inn to Find August.

I ran through the hallways going to his room. I opened the door and saw him...still in his wooden condition. I could feel tears stinging my eyes and I sat next to him " I know that you can hear me so im going to say what I should have said along time ago." I love you August," I bent down and kissed him.

I felt the same Whoosh I felt when I kissed Henrys head and Then I saw August jump up Breathing heavily. " Emma you saved me," Hugging me tightly.

"No, I saved all of us," I looked straight into his eyes and smiled. We bent down to kiss when I saw a old man enter the Room. " Excuse me miss,but im looking for my son,Pinnochio."

He looked around when he stopped at August and His eyes were tearing up. " Father," Pinnochio said crying as well. I smiled at the thought of August and His dad getting back together after 28 years of seperation.

Pinnochio looked at me and said " Father, this women right here is the one im in love with,"

" Hi Im Geppetto," The old man said.

" Hi im Emma,Emma Swan," I said as I shook hands with him.

" Wait Emma, why does that sound so fimiliar?" He asked my love.

" Father, Its Emma, Snow White and Prince James Daughter the savior," Pinnochio smiled his world famous smile.

Geppettos eyes light up like a Christmas Tree. "EMMA ,"

" Wow you have grown from the last time I saw you,"

" Well it has been 28 years sir,"

We heard a loud BOOM and ran out of the Inn. The streets,buildings, and everything was on fire.

Graces POV

I woke up with Henry right next to me in a Mansion. In the middle of know where. " Grace?," I looked around for the Voice and saw my "Father," I ran up to him and hugged him. He cried a bucket of tears and said to Henry " Thank you, for taking care of my Daughter."

Henry just nodded.

" Are you guys Hungry or thirsty?" My father asked us.

We both shook our heads. " Grace, Welcome to our house that you have never been inside of before," He said awkwardly. " And Henry welcome to my house that you were probitly never allowed in because your mom thinks im a crazy phycopath." He said again in a awkward tone.

"You have to stay over to my house for the night," He pointed at Henry " Its the safest place for you to be right now,"

" Unless you would rather go to Rumplstilskins Place,"

Henry just shooked his head in horror. I couldent help but laugh. They both looked at me, Henry looked at me with a twinke in his eye and my Father with curious and suspition look.

Henry could tell that her Father didnt know.

" Umm Graces dad, " He looked over at Henry. " Grace and I have been dating for a few weeks,"

" Ohh that explains the hugging," He said in a queit voice.

" Have you been spying on me for the Past 28 years," I asked him.

" Of course not, Only a crazy Phycopath would do that," He awnsered back. I may not have Emmas lie detector but i know when someone is lieing.

" Ok kids off to bed,"

We both looked at each other then him and blushed.

" Henry bedroom to the right, Grace bedroom to the left," " Oh and stay in your rooms, I dont want a pregnant daughter just yet,"

Henry and I just blushed tomato red. " Father!"

My father just shrugged and motioned us to go to bed.

Snow Whites POV

Charming and I ran and followed the Laugh as Emma told us to do and stopped at the Sighn that had said Dead end and heard a laugh that I have known since i was seven years old...The Evil Queens laugh.


	12. Chapter 12 The Big Secret

Chapter 12: The Big Secret

Henrys POV

"Wake up, Henry, Grace wake up," I heard Jefferson shake me. "No, I dont wanna," I heard myself say with some nerve. "Wake up or die from the Evil Queens clutches," Jefferson tries to explain to me.

I wake up and find Grace next to me. I look at Jefferson with a i-honestly-dont-know-what-happened look. " Im not going to argue with why my daughter slept with you right now," He swalloed before carrying on " We have to get out of here before the Evil Queen-"

Then we hear a big BOOM . I turn around and see a big hole in the floor and can see concrete and grass. I Gulp and hear " Henry hurry up,"

"Father,where are you taking us," Grace asks in a fearful voice.

" To the forest, yeah i know that sounds crazy but looks like thats the only safe place for now,"

Jefferson led us down the stairs and the BOOMS got worse and worse eventully he lead us to a small door in the basement.

" Jefferson are you crazy we cant fit in this door !" I say with a WTF.

" Hey what can I say they dont call me the "Mad Hatter" for nothin,"

" How do you expect us to fit in this tiny door,"

" sit down."

We sit down and then I hear Jefferson speak a spell. I suddenly feel like im getting smaller and the room is getter bigger and the tiny door that was once tiny is totally not tiny anymore.

"Grace, Henry follow me," Jefferson motions over to the door and opens it. I see a huge patch of grass..."Wonderland ?"

" Nope, remember were going to the forest,"

"Ohh yeah," I said with that idiotic absent minded grin on my adorable face.

Jefferson puts his face in his hands "Oh Henry,Henry,Henry" " Lets keep going,"

Jefferson plays the spell that makes us tiny backwards and makes us turn normal again.

"Hey ! Queen we spot them ! " I saw one of the Queens soldiers running at us. " Oh Crap!" breath and start running as fast as i could to catch up with Grace and her dad.

I grasp Graces hand and run full speed to the forest. I hear my heart pounding with fear and the enormous headache that makes me just want to collapse. But no not today im not letting Grace and Jefferson down, Im not letting them get captured and killed by the Queen. So i do what ive wanted to do since I first read from the book grandma gave me. Yell

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," I sqeezed Graces hand so hard I felt her heart pounding within it. Jefferson tried so hard to catch up with us but as we all know Kids are wayyyyy faster than adults but thats my opinion. So I run as fast as I can untill I try to stop and hear Jeffersons voice " Henry stop running they are far behind us now-"

And then I hit a tree, but its ok im not hurt suprizingly.

"OOOOO" I hear Grace and Jefferson say together.

" Its ok, im alright" I say.

I hear alot of sures and whatevers.

I hear scream and I look around getting ready for a battle stance when i see that its...Jeffersons ringtone...

"Hello Emma uh huh yeah see ya there," Jefferson hung up. And looked at us sad and confused.

" Listen Grace, Henry, I have to go to a meeting at Archies Therapy place oh and if you encounter the Queens soldiers by any chance, I think youll need this." He took something out of his pocket and It was a pen ? Untill he clicked on it and then came out a SWORD ! " Woah," I look at it up and down. It looked just brand new clean and everything. " Henry," He croutched down at my level and said " Im putting my daughters life at your hands and if you dont protect her then im gonna kill you," I nodded my head in fear but yet understood what he ment.

Grace and I saw Jefferson leave in secret.

Emma POV

I sat down on the couth in Archies room with August,Mom,Dad,And now Jefferson. " We need a plan to stop her." I say with disgust that the queen is still out there with her evil doings. " Indeed, We do," Jefferson said with total agreement. " But how,"

" We sneak up on her !," Mom said.

" Ok but that cant be all, We need a plan after sneaking up on her," I say with anger filling my voice.

" Lets just say I got 7 little friends," Mom said with a divous look.

I look at the group in Archies room and say " Bring it on Regina,"

Henrys POV

Me and Grace are all alone with no one around so we swim in the river. Yeah not the most romantic thing ever but you never know. So im racing against Grace and then I fell something rubbing against my chest and then "OWWW," I scream out I see blood coming out and into the water.

"Henry !," Grace swims towards me and carries me out on the shore.

" Can I see the scratch," She asks with that angelic voice again.

I nod and take off my shirt. She rubs the cloth against my wound and it suddenly starts to feel better. I look at her and lean in and she leans in to. We kiss again and then I pull away and I feel her hands on my chest and we start to make out or whatever kids call it kissing alot. And then i feel her toungue against my lip...I start to blush and accept it.

Emma POV

The Group and I sneakily head into the woods and see The Queens soldiers and sneak up on them and beat them up. I knew this plan would work. August and I say " Hey, we should all go to the river and rest for the night." We hear a few yeahs and then head down to the river. The group and I talk about the plan to take down the Queen untill we hear moaning. A few snickers we heard through out the group. Ughh if this is Regina having sex with one of her soldiers just to get her way then im out but It didnt sound like a adult moan, Its probitly just another hormonall teenager.

"Umm Emma,you might want to see this." I hear Jefferson say looking pretty pissed off. I look around and " Bullshit, " I gasp in disgust and shock.

Henrys POV

Grace and I moan in pleasure in our many kisses and hands roaming each others bodys. " I love you,Grace" I groan. " I love you,too," And then I hear whispering. I just ignore it untill I hear.

"Henry?"

I look to my left and see my mom standing in Anger,and disbelif. I look back at Grace to see that my hand is still on her uhh boob. I take my hand off her u know what but atleast we still have clothing on.

"Uhh I this isent what you think ," I try to say.

" Its exactly what I think it is, and she still has her hand on your pants." Emma says eyes red pointing at Graces hand. Graces face is so red its like Marios hat. Jefferson walks out of the shadow and confronts Grace a little nicer than my mom is confronting me.

Mom says " Ill talk to you about all this later, we just have to defeat the Queen."

Before I can walk back to Grace, mom grabs my arm and keeps me away from Grace and the same is happenening with Grace with her father. I look down embarresed that we got caught but not ashamed that we did that stuff.

" Dont even think about," My mom whispers to me. My grandma and Grandpa looked ashamed and August just looks dissapointed. Or thats what he said.

Reginas POV

I looked through the mirrior and saw Henrys little sexual behavior toward Paige. " This has to end for once and for all." I pull out my knife that I only use for special accastions. " Well lets get on with the show shall we," I smile with my blood red lips.


	13. Chapter 13 Bright Light

Chapter 13`: The Bright Light

I woke up in the middle of a forest. Its the only safe place if your in a battle against the Evil Queen. I saw something bright, a lantern ? I looked around for Grace and saw her laying next to Jefferson.

"Grace,Grace,wake up!" I looked around to see if my mom was awake but thank god no. But i heard snoring from August. I saw the lantern getting dim. " Henry what is it, is the Queen dead," Grace asked half-asleep.

"No,not yet." I said really wishing The Queen was dead. I saw the figure with the lantern coming closer and closer to us. I got in battle stance as the person stopped and it was Grumpy ? "Hey kids come here, i found somethin.

Grace and I looked at each other and walked with Grump to see what he had found. We stopped in a field of nothing but grass and trees. " Umm Grumpy what do you want to show us, i dont see anythi-"

My sentence stopped when a metal cage dropped down right then having me and Grace scared for life. I heard laughing. Her laughing. " Did you brats really thing you could get away from me ?"

I thought of the smartest remark that had first came to my mind. "Well we did get away from you and if you dont mind we will get away from you again,"

" Id like to see you try," The Evil Queen smirked.

So i did try and failed...epicly

" Weak fool take them to the dungeons.

Emmas POV

I woke up and felt to see if Henry was next to me ut he wasent ! I woke up Jefferson. "Where is your daughter and where is my son !"

"What ?" He stuttered still trying to wake up. " Henry and Grace are gone !"

He jumped upand looked at me " If there doing stuff again i swear im going to kill your son !"

" Not if the Queen beats you to it,"

Jefferson and i looked at the sudden voice and saw Grumpy.

"Im sorry what ?" I tried to say clearly.

" I said Not if the Queen beats you to it," Grump said annoyed.

" I know what you said but what do you mean !" I said very pissed.

" I meant i was really drunk last night and kind of lead the kids to the Queen." He said getting ready for what was going to happen. " Grump what. the. hell. were you thinking." I said very worried. I looked at Jefferson and said "Well I guess we will have to tell the others. So Jefferson and I told the others and we began our search for the little Prince and The Mad Hatters daughter.

Sorry guys if it was really short I just got back from camp a few hours ago. I hope you liked it :)


	14. Chapter 14 The Other World

Chapter 14 The Other World

"Ouch, Grace" I groaned and found that I was on a hard dirty tile floor. I picked my self up but then fell back down. " I must have slept pretty hard," I looked around at my surrondings. " What the, where am i," I saw Grace laying next to me.

I shook her " Grace, Grace wake up"

" Wait what Henry is something wrong," Grace looked around as i did before.

" Umm Henry were are we ?" Grace asked grabbing my hand and cuddling up next to me.

I felt a warm feeling go through me in a certan area. Pushing it away. But wait I seen this place in my book ! My face light up " I think i seen this place in my book, Its the Queens Castle."

I sighed if only i had the book with me than we would probitly be out of this horrid place right now.

I thought of ways to get out of this discusting place when I felt warm lips meet mine.

" Ah umm Grace what are you doing," Getting that weried feeling again.

" Oh sorry, I didnt know that you were thinking,"

" Oh No its ok," I couldent help but blush.

I scooted towards Grace and put my hand on her cheek and put my mouth on hers and It felt so good, We started to make out and she sat on my lap. She started to French Kiss and she kissed down my neck. I groaned and put my hand on her chest. She groaned also. I started to pull off her shirt when I heard a laugh. A laugh that belongs to The Queen.

I pulled away fast from a shirtless Grace and looked around to see if The Queen was there but there was no sign of the Queen. I looked over at Grace and she was giving me a seducive look.

I shook away the curiosity and started where we left of. I took her pants off while she took mine off. Grace seemed more Aggresive then she did before. She put her hand down my pants and umm yeah.

I kept on groaning and groaning. I heard that laugh again. And I looked around to see if The Queen was there but she wasent. I looked at Grace and Her smile got bigger and bigger. She kissed me again but this time way more aggesive than ever. She pulled away and started to get taller and transform into...I gasped at who I saw next The Queen.

Graces POV

" Ouch, what did I sleep on," I looked at what I was laying on and turned out it was hard tile...Wait a minute i know this place...its the Queens Castle.

I looked to see if Henry was around me but no. I grabbed the bars and screamed " HENRY !"

Henrys POV

I watched in horror as i saw "Grace" transform into The Queen. The Queen just laughed.

" Henry, you are so naive," The Queen walked back and forth.

I couldent talk i was shocked and embarresed.

She started to walk toward me " Did you really think i was Grace, " She laughed.

" But it was fun getting you aroused," She also laughed.

She trailed her hand down my chest to my pants and put her hands down there.

" Stop, st-op," I Queen stoped and put on a pouty face.

" Did you like Grace better sweetheart," The Queen looked all sad.

I nodded scared to see what was happening next.

The Queen turned back into Grace and started to force me down and kissed me. I tryed to get out of her way. " Ok, I have to find a weakness to kick her," I searched around her body and kicked her in the leg.

She screamed and fell backwards. She transformed back into the Queen and looked at me with rage in her eyes. " How dare you kick me like that, " She went to look for a guard. " Guards take him to the Dungeons with his little girlfriend.

Graces POV

I heard the door open and it was Henry. " Henry !" I hugged him and he hugged me back. Suddenly he started crying into my shoulder. I looked at him scared " What did she do to you,"

He just shook his head no and I let him cry on my shoulder for the rest of the hour.

A FEW HOURS LATER

" Grace, The Queen wants to see you," The Gaurds face was no emotion but i know he has atleast some good in him.

" Ok why," I tried to look brave but it was no use.

The guard just shrugged and escorted me to the living room.

" Come In," That horrid Voice made a shiver go down my spine. Her chair spun around to face me and she had that same smirk on her face. My fist was ready to punch her for what she did to Henry. She saw my fists ball up but not like she cared.

" Come sit," She motioned over to chair across from hers.

I skepticaly walked over and sat in the chair. I stared at her with a ton of thoughts going through my mind.

" What does she want now," I glared at her telling her through my non verbel message to stop messing with my man. So I finally got the Guts to ask her.

" What The Hell did you do to Henry,"

Emmas POV

It has already been days that we have searched for Henry and Grace. I promised my group that I would not stop untill I found my son. My eyes were droppy and I wanted so bdly to fall asleep. But I was too lost in thought to worry about that now.

I heard footsteps and leaves rumbling. I looked behind me It was August. He looked at me with those Beautiful eyes " Hey babe, you need some sleep."

I hissed at him " I wont till I find my son," I turned away untill I felt lips on my neck. I groaned. We started Making out and then it started getting serious. August took off my clothes and I took off his. We were so close to make love untill I heard. " Emma, August were are you," I gasped " Oh shit, August its my parents get dressed. "

We quickly got dressed or atleast i did.

I saw my parents emurge from the forest and they both looked at August who was zipping up his zipper on his... pants. Then they both look at me and say " Oh my God, Umm were just going to umm leave if you dont mind." There faces both get red and turn away and leave.

I look at August and he looks at me we just start cracking up. Eventually we fall asleep


	15. Chapter 15 The Search Contuines

Chapter 15 The Search Contuines

" What the hell did you do to Henry!" I scream at the Queen.

The Queen just snickers "Let me show you"

The Queen walks away. And then a gaurd comes up to me and knocks me out.

" Ugghh, Ughh" I squint in pain and see Henry all scratched up. He runs toward me and trips and falls.

I run to help him up and then he gasps for air " The Queen did this to me, she scratched me up becuase I wasent following her orders." Henrys hair was out of place. I hug him comforting him. Than I feel his hand running up and down my back and I feel a tingly feeling down there. I look at Henry and hear a voice.

" Henry, run over to that corner." So Henry runs over to the corner and I do too. A guard passes by. I see an exit a Big hole in the wall.

"Henry go over to the hole, im going to get us out of this place." Henry is crawling through the hole when he sees a gaurd. "hey the kids are escaping, call the queen !" The Gaurd is rushes toward us when he is stopped by the Main soldiers voice.

I follow Henry through the hole in the wall. Then it leads to a big ocean. " Henry, are you ready for this,"

Henry looks at me with that big grin of his " Ive been ready," So we jump and SLASH into the water.

Then we reach land and it starts to get dark. My stomach growls " Uh Henry, do we have any food."

Henry pulls something out of his pocket. " Yep, i stole some from the Castle.

I laugh Thats my Henry. Henry makes a fire while i try to get brances and stuff to make a house. Kinda crazy but my Father told me how to make a house in the wilderness. Dark clouds are forming and I make the house quick and then I see something Horrifying...A water spout right in the middle of the ocean. " HENRY !" Henry looks at me then grabs my arm and pulls me inside the shelter. Henry and I are cuddling close together waiting for the storm to end.

I didnt realize it before but Henrys hand is on my boob and then he squeezes. I blush and feel a little warm in my...area and groan.

I hear Henry say " What am I touching," He squints in the darkness and sees that hes touching my boob.

" Oh My Gosh Grace, Im so sorry, i didnt know i was touching you," Henry apoligized.

" No its ok," I purred.

He starts to touch me again but in a differnt area. Henrys hand snakes down there and put his finger in my area i have puberty in...yep thats better than saying the V word.

I could help myself " Oh Henry," Then I hear a dark snicker.

I seductively smile " Oh is someone going bad,"

Then I hear that dark voice " Haha you know it babe,"

So Henry starts taking off my clothes and oh it looks like im breaking my dads promise. Im still messing around with Henry. Henry and I kiss and I sit in his lap and whisper seducivly in his ear. And I hear him moan. He takes off the other clothing and then then starts kissing me from my next down to the place that i start well ya know and he starts to lick that certain area.

I feel stuff coming out of that area and a feeling i have never felt before but it feels so good. I run my hands through his hair and I moan louder than I can hear the storms. Then the storm has already stopped and Henry stops.

I go to protest but then I dont see Henry anymore. The door opens and the light is shining on the Henrys face I turn around to see henry but I dont see Henry i see. The Queen.

And it is awkward becuase im naked and the Queen is staring at me.

Im very Pissed and embarresed here!

" Wha What The Hell!" I scream trying to cover myself.

" You wanted to know what i did to Henry so i showed you," The Queen replied Casually.

Ok she has gone way to far. " YOU SEXUALLY ASALTED HIM !"

She nodded " And I preteneded to be you to him,"

I thought for a moment so if the Queen is here than Henry is still in the Castle.

" Yes Henry is still in the castle, but its locked and no one can get inside besides me.

Then she leaned in and whispered in my ear " Honey, love is a weakness,  
Then she dissapeard.

I looked around for my clothes but i couldent find them.

" Oh come on ! I cant believe she took my clothes with her."

Henrys POV

" Uggg, when is Grace going to come back," I hit my head against the wall and tried to fall asleep untill I hear footsteps. I jump up and yell " Grace !"

" Not even close," I frown when i see the Queen. And shes holding something. Graces clothes.

My eyes widen at The Queen holding Graces clothes that had been covered in blood.

And then I screamed at her " What did you do to her,"

The Queen yells " Shut up fool she is dead."

Emmas POV

August and I sleep next to each other and Than right before i fell asleep I heard a Scream. Henrys scream.


	16. Chapter 16 Not Knowing

Chapter 16: Not Knowing

I walked in the forest cold and naked. " Damn Queen," I muttered. I cant believe she would pretend to be Henry and use that against me but most of all touch me like that. The thought of that makes me shiver. I hear voices. A man and a womens voice. I covered up the parts that I could cover of my body.

" Hello, is anybody there." I look around but dont see anyone untill I hear ruffling in the bushes. I gasp and jump behind a tree.

" Belle, we need to get to the castle and defeat the Queen for good than we can get married." I hear a high pitched voice. I look at the people that are talking to each other.

I see a green sickly colored man. I gasp its Rumplstilskin and Belle! " Ok, Grace this is your time to say something," I think as Im about to say something behind the tree.

" Um Hello," I say suddenly wishing i hadnt. Rumplstilkin and Belle look my way and Rumplstiskins face turns red while Belle gasps.

Belle walks towards me while Rumplstilkin stays where he is.

" Little girl, where is your clothing," Belle takes her jacket off to wrap it around me.

" The Queen pretended to be the boy i love and touched me and as you can see took my clothing off and took it back with her."

Belle looked back at Rumplstilkin " We need to get her some clothes."

Belle looked back at me " What is your name sweetheart."

" My name is Grace," Im still freezing cold.

Rumplstilskin stood next to Belle " Your the Hatters daughter."

I nodded and my teeth couldent stop chattering.

Belle grabbed my hand " Come stay here untill your Father comes to find you,"

I pulled away from her " No I cant I have to save Henry!"

Belle loked at Rumplestilskin " Whos Henry ?"

Rumpl sighed and told her everything about Emma and the curse.

Belles eyes widened. " Ok we will save your love but first you need some clothes." I laughed and went along with her.

Henrys POV

I woke up in extreme pain. I guess i slept with my head against the bars. Then I remember i cried myself to sleep last night.

Then I remember Grace. Tears sting my eyes but she cant be dead it has to be a trick. I smile but then I frown again. But there was blood on her clothes.

I hear footsteps coming to my cell. A gaurd bringing a tray of food. " The Queen wants you to be heathly for our first "meeting" today so eat up little Prince," The Gaurds raspy laugh disgusts me.

The Queen made a deal with me. If I stay at the Castle forever than she will pretend to be Grace and contuine her Manipulative sexual things. I know im pretty stupid but I just want to have smell Grace, feel her, and hear her Angelic voice again. I slump back against the wall.

"This Meeting going to be a long one." I think as the Gaurd unlocks the cage so I can get out. I walk up the steps to the Main Living room and see " Grace" waiting for me.

Emmas POV

Im sweating as i wake up. I just heard Henrys scream. So I run off into the forest not looking back. Untill I reach a dead end. I look the other way and the scene starts to change. " What. The. Hell" I say inbetween breaths as i run to the scene changing. Then the forest looks completly different. It looks Medivel. I see a Castle. The Queens castle. I smirk " Well it totally isent obvoius where Regina is." I run back to tell the others.

Reginas POV

" Ugg, i cant believe i gave into this kids deal but it is fun messing with this kids mind, " I thought as i pretended to be Grace. As I finish the last kiss. I feel something on my cheek. I open my eyes and see a tear. I look back at Henry and realize that hes crying.

I get up and throw Henry his clothes " Same time tomarrow and the next day." I walk off turning into myself leaving the kid crying.

Graces POV

I quickly got changed and headed for a good view of the Queens Castle. I feel Presence of someone next to me. Or some ones. Rumplstilkin and Belle.

Belle looked at me and smiled " Are you ready to get your true love back," She winked at me then looked at Rumpl " Why do you hate the Queen so much,"

He replied " Because shes just a bitch especially since she Manuplilatided Grace sexually."

I looked back at the Both of them " Well then lets get on with the show shall we"


	17. Chapter 17 Found

Chapter 17: Found

I rested my head against the bars waiting for the Queen to give me orders to have our "Meeting". I was so tired that i didnt hear the Queen come in. I quickly got up and saw "Grace" unlocking the door thingy. She looked at me seducively and she ran a finger down my chest with those hungry eyes of hers.

She started to kiss down my neck and she put her hand down my pants. I groaned and started taking her clothing off.

Graces POV

We had arrived at the Castle. Rumplstilkin looked at me with amused eyes. " Ok im going to distract The Evil Queen while you guys sneak in and get Henry *laughs strangly*" Belle and I nodded and run behind Pillers in the Castle as we spied on Rumpl.

Rumplstiskins POV

I walked very calm and confident towards The Queen living room. The Queen turned around and smirked. " Rumplstilskin," The Queen and I started talking and i stalled as much as I could to get the girls to Henrys room.

The Queen looked at me with a pleased offer look. " But now that the curse is broken, you cant say please and everything will not go your way." I got pissed off by this and Punched her in the stomach...but nothing had happened.

I looked up at the Queen and wait IT WAS A HOLOGRAM ! I screamed and looked around for the Queen. But she was no where to be seen.

Graces POV

Belle and I snuck behind a Pillar. And we saw Rumplstiskin taking to the Queen and the motioned us to go ahead to where we need to go. We snuck past the Gaurds to the Dungeon. We heard alot of moaning and i tried hard to hold back a laugh. We walked over to Henrys cell and It got louder and louder.

" Wait dont tell me-" I thought and I looked over at Belle and she covered her mouth. I looked at Henrys cell. Tears formed in my eyes " HENRY !"

Emmas POV

I motioned the others to come inside the Castle. Grumpy stopped me " But what if the Queen spots us and we get thrown in the Dungeon. I look at Grumpy with reassuring eyes " Then we will get out another way and it will be easier to get Henry." Suprizingly the doors were wide open. Thats a sign of The Queen knows were here.

We hid behind Pillars and we snuck in the living room. We saw something mildly amusing, Rumplstilskin screaming and thrashing around the room.

I had the guts to go up and say " Rumpl what the hell is going on here." He suddenly stopped thrashing around and looked at me with cold eyes. " The damn Queen tricked me, and has your son probitly dead right now." I rolled my eyes " My son is to vauble to her to be dead." Rumplstiskin starts to protest when we hear a sob coming from the Dungeon. My mom guides us down the steps and from far away we see Belle and Grace staring at a cell. Henrys cell.

I look into the cell and see something Horrifying.


	18. Chapter 18 Caught

Chapter 18: Caught

I saw the Queen and Henry having oral sex. " HENRY !" Tears were running down my face as I help down throwup. I heard footsteps behind me. And It had turned out to be Henrys mom. She froze behind me and just stared at them. Snow rushed off somewere to empty out her lunch, James passed out and August was hugging a now crying Emma.

Emmas POV

I saw the most Horrifing thing in my life...Regina and Henry having oral sex. I was into much shock and couldent move then a few seconds earlier I broke down crying.

August POV

Regina and Henry having oral sex...Im shocked and pissed. Henry is like a son to me and Regina well shes well the main enemy. I looked over at Emma who was staring in shock and a few seconds later started crying a river. I held on to her showing her my love for her and Henry.

James POV

Oh My God. Regina and Henry are having oral sex. I would never expect my grandson and my wifes stepmother having oral sex. Im feeling Pissed right now no actully im beyond pissed. Suddenly everything goes black and my head hits the cold stone floor.

Rumplstiskins POV

I ran down the stairs when I heard a cry, I was right behind Emma and her little group when I saw Grace crying and yelling Henry over and over again. Then I saw wait no please dont say thats. I looked into Henrys cell, REGINA AND HENRY ARE HAVING ORAL SEX. My face turns cherry red from Pissed and Shock. Pissed because Henry is sopposted to be the good guy and Regina is far from good. I walked over to confront them but then realized it would be to awkward.

Belles POV

I gasped The Queen was having oral sex with Graces true love. I looked over at Grace and she was yelling his name over and over again and she crying a river. Her face looked a little green but I wouldent blame her. If I saw Rumpl having an oral with the Queen. Then that would be the end of both of them. I decided to go over to Grace and hug her. Poor girl.

Jeffersons POV

My mouth dropped to the floor. Henry and The i couldent believe it. I had to look away, I couldent bare another second of...THAT... I saw Snow sprint past me to the nearest bathroom. Maybe im just going a little...whats the word...MAD.

Snows POV

Oh shit oh shit. Regina and Henry are having oral sex. I felt throw up go up my throat. I put my hand on my mouth and rushed to the nearest bathroom. I emptied out all of my lunch. I walked back out with angry tears stinging my eyes. My Evil stepmother and my grandson are having oral sex. Im too pissed to hear Henry moan Graces name...Wait What?

Henrys POV

"Grace" and I are having oral sex and it feels so good. Then I hear a " HENRY?" i freeze. That voice. cant be. I look up at the voice and its GRACE ! MY LOVE! MY TRUE LOVE ! And shes looking at me and shes crying my name over and over. I smile and walk over to the bars. " Grace your alive !" Grace looks at me with a disgust look that breaks my heart. " Dont ever talk to me again Henry Mills WE ARE OVER!" She runs away crying. I look over to my friends and family and they are also disgusted with me but why i mean.

They see Grace so why are they disgusted, "Grace" walks over towards me " They are disgusted with you becuase they see me the real me, they dont see Grace." I look at her crying " You are truly evil bitch arent you. " Regina smirks at me " Well it looks like your the bag guy now babe." She winks at my mom,August, grandpa and grandma.

Regina moves her hand and sqeezes my butt. I try to move away from her but her strength hold me back. Emma takes one look at me " Im dissapointed at you," My heart felt like a sharp knife stabbed it. I tried to protest but nothing came out.

Looks like the Queen has a plan up her sleeve and im going to find out what it is.


	19. Chapter 19 Babe ?

Chapter 19: Babe ?  
I thought of how the Queen called me babe earlier. Strange and gross. The Queen was holding my hand and i couldnt do anything about it. I tried to say something but i didnt know what to say, i was so shocked with the situation. The Queen finally let go of me and i ran to the bars telling someone to let me out of this horrible cell. Emma had tears in her eyes and shook her head " Im sorry Henry but-" She stopped and cried on Augusts shoulder. I cried also " Help me someone get me out of here, i need to get out of here !" Then i saw Jefferson walk out of the shadows. " Why do you need out so badly little Prince." He said "Prince" like he was disgusted. I held on to the bars and cried out to him "Becuase i need to see Grace !" Jefferson squinted at me " Why? So you can break her heart again," " NO BECAUSE I LOVE HER !" I screamed and shook everybody. Emma stopped crying, Snow stopped throwing up, and James woke up. Rumplstiskin stepped out of the shadows as well. And looked at me with a skepticall face. " Is that true little Prince." I nod and Rumplstiskin has the keys for my cell and opens it." I sprint out of the castle and dont see Grace anywhere. "GRACE ! GRACE !" I shout and i hear rustling in the bushes. I squint my eyes and walk towards the bushes and I put my hand in the bushes...Something or someone jumps out and runs toward...i dont know somewhere and I chase them " Maybe they know where Grace is," I run towards the someone or something and it leads me to the beach and I see something i never thought id see in my life okay not my life but for a long time.

Emmas POV I saw my son begging to get out of his fithly cell. But i couldent i was to mad at him right now. So i did what i could do...start crying. August started comforting me and then i saw Jefferson come out of the shadows and test Henry to seeif he was in any type of spell or something. But he wasent and Rumpl gave him the keys. Since when had Rumple been going soft on people i thought he was always umm annoying. And harsh (as ). I saw my son sprint out of the dungeon and it was awkward for a few seconds.

Snows POV When i saw my grandson sprint out of the room. I turned around at Regina and she looked at me straight in the eye with a gleam in her eye that said " I won, you lost"

Emmas POV The awkward moment was over when mom finally said " Maybe we should follow him." Everybody turned her direction and the seven dwarfs nodded and started heading out while mom followed them and everybody followed her.  
When we walked out of the castle and there was no sign of Henry but i heard something in the bushes. My dad pulled out his sword and started to walk toward the noise. The noise jumped out and ran toward the beach. My dad sprinted toward the noise thing or whatever and so did the rest of us. When we got to the beach everybody gasped. My mom said a faint " Pirates," There was a huge Pirate ship on the beach waiting for us to come near it." 


	20. Chapter 20 Pirates

Chapter 20: Pirates I walked up to the pirate ship and saw Grace tied up against a pole. I quietly tip toe to Grace and then I hear " You think you can stop me lad." I gasp,it cant be its CAPTAIN HOOK ! I slowly turn around and see a gang of Pirates with long swords in there hands. I walk backwards and gasp saracasticly " Oh No im scared of long swords." Out of my pocket i pull out my pen-sword thing and then swing it at the Pirate captain.

Hook and I have a sword fight and he pushes me back to the plank and on the edge untill I hear " HEY DONT MESS WITH MY KID DUMBASS !" I look over Hooks shoulder when Hook turnes around revealing himself as Captain Hook to Emma and her group.

Grandpa walks infront of the group with his sword and challenges Hook to a duel. While my grandpa is having a duel with Hook, i walk over to my mom and wrap my arms around her waist. She gives me a comforting hug back while she tightly holds hands with August.

Hook corners grandpa and throws off his sword and the pirates tie us up. I end up next to Grace and my mom. Hook seducively walks over to my mom and starts to flirt with her, my mom is disgusted and August is very pissed off.

" Hey Hook stop flirting with my girl," August shouted and gave Hook a glare. Hook ignored August order and said with my mom " Hey Emma, come with me to my room." He cut off the ropes and put his arms around Emmas waist and led her to his room.

Emmas POV I walked to Hooks room and as soon as I walked through the door, Hook pushed me on the bed and jumped on top of me. Holding me down on the bed and kissing me against my room. And all i did was scream "Help"

Henrys POV I heard my mom screaming August name and help. August was furious and son was I... 


	21. Chapter 21 Save Me !

Chapter 21

We heard clicking sounds hit the wooden deck of the ship. I turned my head and saw the must despicable person in the world. Regina.

Emmas screams were echoing in my ears. " What do you want Regina." I heard Prince "Charming" say bravely as always. She smirked at his awnser and moved close to his face. " I want your precious daughter to suffer like i did." She then looked at Snow who looked really pissed off at her.

_What happened between the two._ They were still looking at each other as if they were hiding something important, even " Charming" didnt know what the hell was going on.

" What are you talking about Regina." I asked from the other side of the pole thingy. She quickly whiped her head towards me and walked over to me seducively. " Well looks like your precious girlfriend going to die when i get my hands on her." She lifts my chin up and i refuse to even look at her.

She moves her face closer to mine and gives me a kiss. _Sick bastard. _I try to pull away but She has such force on me that i cant. The door swings open. _Emma NO_.

Emmas POV

Hook swings the door open and pushed me out to see Regina kissing my boyfriend. " HEY BITCH GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND !" I throw my self at her and it breaks the kiss. I slap her and she slaps me. I slam her against the wood floor and she does the same to me. I pull her up and drag her on the plank. She flips me over and wrestles with me. The last thing i remember before getting blacked out is fliping over and falling to the water, and Regina giving me a hard punch.

Augusts POV

" Emma !" I hear a splash and try to get out of the ropes. I look over to my side and see Henry holding his pen/sword. " Henry can you give me your pen." Henry quickly gives me the pen and i use it to slice through the tight ropes. I walk over to the plank and dont see anything.

" August what are you doing ?" I hear the boy ask. i trun my head around. " Saving your mom, when i should have stayed with her years ago." I say the last part like a whisper in the air. I jump into the water and see Regina swimming up for air.

I give the her a kick in her stomach and she clutches it and falls a bit. I look for my princess but she isnt anywhere. I look around more and see a hole in the sand. I swim towards the small hole and see a red headed girl about a bit younger than Emma.

I tap on her shoulder and she turns around. _Shes a mermaid._ She gasps as she sees me and talks to her fish friend " Flounder we need to help this poor human man." She places a shell necklace on me and i can breath in water. " Have you seen my girlfriend ? Blonde curly hair, Princess Emma Swan." I can talk in water. The girl shakes her head, she looks so fimilair. " Whats your name ?" The red head asks me " Pinnochio" I say in responce. Her eyes widen " Youve grown so much."

I nodd " Where do you think my girlfriend would be at ?" She points to a buble looking thing. " Ursila might have her captured for the Queen, but you need to save her now or it might be too late later."

I swim towards to the buble and take a small peek inside. " Why Princess, i havent seen your precious "August" anywhere but dont worry ill pay him a nice visit." I heard Emma try to say something in the vase of air she was trapped inside of but couldnt understand it.

I swim inside and hide behind a few seweeds. I watch Ursila leave and i swim to Emma. I look for a lock or something to get her out.

" Emma, dont worry ill get you out." I looked around to see if there was anything i could break the glass.

" You think you can save your girlfriend, well you will have to go through me first hun." I looked over my shouulder and saw Ursila " Than Bring it on."


End file.
